


Nothing's Set In Stone ( Prinxiety AU )

by abandonedxmoon



Series: Set In Stone [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Angst, Anxceit - Freeform, Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Child Abuse, College, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just some fluff that is too adorable to process, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Moceit - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Orphanage, Orphans, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Anxceit, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Past Relationship(s), Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety - Freeform, Slight Intrulogical, Straight sides, Straight!Roman, Suicide Attempt, TW: F Slur is used, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Violence, deceit x sleep, janus x remy - Freeform, remy x janus - Freeform, single remus, sleep x deceit, sleepceit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedxmoon/pseuds/abandonedxmoon
Summary: Let's just say Virgil and Prince Roman had somewhat tragic 'backstories'. When they meet at a boarding school for kids with powers, they despise each other at first, however when Virgil saves Roman's life, they begin to fall ridiculously in love with each other, even though so many things seem to want them apart.(( THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF A ROLEPLAY. NO IT IS NOT MEANT TO MAKE MUCH SENSE <3 ))
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Original Character(s), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Original Female Character(s), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Original Female Character(s), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Original Character(s), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Original Character(s), Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Love triangle - Relationship, Moceit, Past Anxceit - Relationship, Prinxiety, Sleepceit, anxceit, janus x remy, remy x janus
Series: Set In Stone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Fate's Compass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stxrrya1y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrrya1y/gifts).



> Hellohello! This is my first work here, so please let me know if I should change, or add anything! I appreciate you reading this and I hope you enjoy <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! Warnings !!
> 
> !! This chapter includes major swearing. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, I recommend you do not read this chapter !!

December 19th. Virgil woke up in the orphanage like he always did, slightly enthusiastic. One year closer to death. He got out of bed and got himself dressed in the cloak he had always had since, forever. He leaned back down on his bed to listen to MCR. Usually, his boyfriend, Janus, would greet him and listen to it with him, or even teach him Latin on lucky days. But this time he didn't come. Virgil ignored the thoughts his anxiety gave him and just waited. _Perhaps he just forgot, maybe he's working on a surprise for Virgil._ Or something, anything else. It was fine. _He was worrying over nothing. Nothing at all..._

Unless it wasn't fine..?

Virgil's anxiety got the best of him, so he trudged out of his bed and climbed down the bunk ladder. He went into the hallway, just to find Janus kissing another orphan. Right in front of him. Virgil began to shake, tears building up. He walked backwards into his room again and put all of his belongings in a dark duffel bag, which he had stored in a corner in case of emergencies. Virgil hung the bag strap on his shoulder, and banged his head against a wall, tears starting to fall, and wash away his eyeshadow. He hoped he was dreaming so much. It could all be a nightmare. _All you have to do is wake up. Just wake up and this nightmare will end._ Virgil walked away from the wall, and walked back into the hallway, Janus still kissing the same guy.

It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a nightmare. It was real. Janus REALLY did this to him. Virgil began to cry harder and hyperventilate. He clenched his fists and ran past the two, shoving Janus in his way. Janus looked back at Virgil with panicked eyes. "Virgil.. I--" Virgil wouldn't listen to this, this.. "FUCKING **SNAKE.** "

Virgil bolted towards the door, and didn't look back. Not many were able to escape from the orphanage, he could've been caught by the police, or worse. But Virgil didn't care, all he had to do was keep running, and don't look back.

_Just keep running, and don't look back._

Virgil looked back.

And he ran into a peculiar figure, with a dark cloak on, that resembled the cloak Virgil wore himself. What happened next was all a blur. All he remembered was the hooded figure leading him to a place he hadn't seen before, obviously, he had never been outside the orphanage doors. Virgil walked into the area himself, and appeared a large castle that would've resembled the Hogwarts castle, however this one was more, alive. More colorful. More, _strange.._ Virgil looked back to the hooded figure, only to see that they had vanished.

Virgil adjusted the duffel bag strap on his shoulder, and exhaled. He then walked into the open doors of the castle. Virgil looked around and saw a bunch of other teens, some floating in midair, some holding fire, or even creating ice, or any other strange substance in their bare hands. Virgil looked to one specific guy, who looked pretty bored with his life, surrounded by girls. Virgil rolled his eyes at the typical cliché 'flytrap'. Virgil clutched his cloak closer to himself, freezing from the cold December air. He noticed the cafeteria, in which the girl-trapper was standing nearby. Virgil shuffled over to the area and bought a coffee with the money he had in his bag. He walked over to pick it up. 

* * *

About a year ago, Prince Roman was sent away to this strange boarding school, filled to the brim with some weirdo kids who had magic. Being the only one there without magical abilities, Roman was bored out of his mind there. It was better than living at home in the castle however. Life had been horrible ever since his mother was murdered by his father. Roman desperately wanted to tell someone, ANYONE, what his father had done. But when the king was aware of that, Roman had to face.. _horrible, painful_ consequences.

December 19th for him was just any other day. He'd wake up, skip school (not like he was able to attend classes anyways, the teachers there only taught magic), be a bad kid overall, flirt with some random girls, sulk in his dorm, go to bed, repeat. But when Virgil had arrived at the school, his life would change, for better or for worse. Roman, not even really bothering to pay attention or care about his or other people’s surroundings, was miserable inside as his ass flirted with random chicks. He flashed a fake smile at the girls and winked, as he walked over to also get a coffee. He looked down at his phone, when...

Virgil was walking back, starting to drink his coffee, unable to see Roman right in front of him, when...

**_Crash_ **

Roman's clothes were now soaked with boiling hot coffee. He looked up and glared at the freak who spilled it on him. "Damn it, my coffee--" he'd say. The nerve of him, only worrying about his coffee, not about who he even spilled it on.

"WATCH IT, YOU EMO FREAK." The girl-catcher said to Virgil, whom he had spilled his coffee on. _It was an accident, who does he think he is?! The prince, or somethin-._. That's when Virgil noticed. The guy he spilled coffee on, was no other than Prince Roman himself. _Fucking wonderful._ Before his mind could realize who he was talking to, he said; 

"I WOULD HAVE IF YOU MOVED YOUR DUMB ASS OUT OF THE WAY!" the freak said. Did he know who he was talking to!? 

"OH, SHUT UP WHY DON'T YOU!" Roman said.

_People around the area started to stare, some recording and others whispering among themselves._

Virgil was sick and tired of this guy yelling at him, who thought he was somehow better, just because he's 'royalty'. "Look, I know who you are. And let me say this now. Nobody gives two shits if you're fucking royalty or not, okay? Now stay out of my way you royal pain."

_The students around began to whisper louder " **ooooh..** " " **Damn,** the new kid **really** showed him."_

As he began to walk away, in that stupid cloak of his, Roman wiped some coffee off his shirt and said, 

“Geez, your parents must’ve raised you terribly.”

Virgil stopped at that.

"Bitch." Roman said.

Without turning his head, Virgil whispered "Bold of you to assume I _have_ parents, your _'highness'._ " sharply. 

Virgil stormed off, ignoring the people who were watching and recording him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the term 'flytrap' is a word my friends and I used in the roleplay.
> 
> Meaning: A guy who 'traps flies' (girls = flies); a player.


	2. The Prince In Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Warnings !!
> 
> !! This chapter includes mentions of suicide, and includes suicide attemps. There is also major swearing. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, I recommend you do not read this chapter !!

When Virgil had stormed off, people who had watched the fight whispered and stared amongst themselves, some recorded, and posted it on social media. They stared at Roman, who was still covered in coffee. Roman glared back at them, and the students pretended to be on their phones, or talk amongst themselves. "That emo bitch ruined my clothes, great." Roman said to himself. He stormed off to his dorm, which had been vacant for quite some time now. But Roman preferred it to be just him anyway. 

Virgil was chilling in his new dorm, laying back on the couch listening to MCR. He wondered if his roommate would show up soon, or if he had one at all. On the coffee table next to the couch was a half-eaten cupcake Virgil conjured up with his magic. It had been one hell of a birthday so far. He already made enemies with two people, and it wasn't even 2:45 yet. Virgil hummed the lyrics of the playing music when he heard the door open. However, he was too into the music to turn around and face his roommate.

"GOD, TURN THAT--" Roman looked at his roommate. He looked up from the couch and made eye-contact with Roman. It was the same emo that had spilled coffee on him 5 minutes ago. _What a small fucking world._

"Oh god, I REALLY hope this is the wrong dorm--" Virgil said out loud to himself. He pulled out a sheet of paper that listed his class schedule, locker information, and dorm number. Virgil studied the sheet carefully. "Shit." Virgil mumbled aloud.

"UGHH, WHY YOU!?" Roman exclaimed. Of all people, his roommate HAD to be this guy. "You can say that again." Virgil said sarcastically, as he turned up the MCR to full volume, now blasting it even louder.

"SHUT THAT THING OFF!" Roman said as he walked over to the other end of the couch to face Virgil, covering his ears. "What was that? I can't hear you." Virgil replied with a small smirk on his face, now laying back on the couch holding his head in his hands.

"I SAID SHUT IT OFF, YOU IDIOT." Roman yelled back again. In response, Virgil sticked up his middle finger in Roman's direction as he mouthed the lyrics.

"Geez, no wonder your parents gave you up." Roman said. Virgil froze and looked at him. "Jesus Christ.." Roman mumbled again, arms crossed looking away from Virge. 

Virgil turned off his phone that was blasting the MCR, and stood. He took the half-eaten cupcake as well and threw it in the trash can he passed as he walked into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

 _Great Roman... You said too much. As usual..-_ Roman thought as he looked at his roommate's closed door, already regretting his words. Roman sighed, hesitant to walk over to his roommates door, and say something. He needed to apologize, he was going to be spending a bunch of time with this guy, them being roommates and all. But what can he say? Sorry can't cut it.

From inside his room, Virgil had his back against the door, hugging his knees. Roman's words replayed inside his head over and over. _He's right. You are an emo freak. You deserved to be given up by your parents, whoever the hell they are. You deserved to get cheated on. You're just a stupid, emo **freak.**_ Virgil checked his phone to try to ignore the thoughts as much as he could. He saw 24 missed calls and 48 unread texts from Janus. He read them to himself.

_" Virgil, where the hell are you?? "_

_" Raccoon, I'm sorry-- "_

_" At LEAST text back so I know you're okay. "_

_" Everyone is worried about you V.. Where the hell are you? "_

Virgil sighed and blocked his number, ignoring all of the missed calls. He took some eye shadow he had in his pocket out, and reapplied it under his eyes, since his tears washed most of it away. 

Roman knocked on his roommate's door, not expecting him to open it, but just hopefully expecting an answer. "Look, uhm, 'emo' or whatever your name is, I'm sorry for already being a bitch when you just got here..-"

Virgil turned his head and looked at the wooden door. "Virgil."

"What?" Roman replied, a little surprised he responded.

"My name is Virgil."

"That's, quite the unusual name--" Roman said.

"I like it." He said with a slight smile, face the lightest shade of red.

Virgil's face also turned red a bit. "Thanks, I guess.." 

"And it's cool. I was an asshole to you too." Roman's roommate replied from the other side of the door. Roman crossed his arms and leaned against it. "How are you here, Virgil?"

Virgil, a little confused by the question replied; 

"I was born-?"

"I- no, I mean at this school dum-" Roman stopped himself. "mmm, nevermind." Virgil chuckled slightly. "You mean, how did I get here? Or why?" he responded.

"Both, I guess?" Roman said.

"I walked, and some hooded person led me here--" Virgil's voice trailed off, realizing how weird that sounded. 

"God, that sounds stupid.-" Roman intrigued, said back, "Sounds very Disney like, just saying."

Virgil perked up at that. "So, you're a Disney freak too?"

Roman also a bit stunned, smiled slightly. "Yeah, I _**LOVEEE~~**_ DISNEY!!"

Virgil covered his ears, surprised at that response. "God, you're louder than my MCR--"

"I'm aware, actually." Roman chuckled.

"Hmm, favorite Disney movie?" Virgil said.

"UHM, ALL OF THEM! I cant choose between my precious babies!"

Virgil slightly laughed, and rolled his eyes at the response. "Sure, okay. I'll take that."

"What's yours?" Roman said curiously.

"Probably _The Black Cauldron--_ " Virgil's voice trailed off. 

"No, definitely _The Nightmare Before Christmas._ "

Roman made a big smile across his face, which is something he hasn't done in a while. 

"Okay, I'm **really really** sorry for being a bitch--." he said, growing fond of his new roommate.

"And like I said, it's cool. I was one too.." Virgil replied.

"I am, so sorry about your parents, Virgil.. I can't help making stupid comments like that.-" Roman said sincerely.

"Don't sweat it, it's fine..-" Virgil said back.

An awkward silence grew between the two, neither knew what to say.

"I, uhm, I'll leave you alone, and let you settle.." Roman said, not knowing what else to say. He started to walk away from the door.

"Alright then.-" Virgil replied. He stood and lay back on his bed. He flicked his wrist and all of his belongings from the duffel bag started to float out on their own, and place themselves in various places, some in dresser drawers, some on top of the dresser, etc. As this happened, Virgil scrolled through his phone, doing whatever to cure his boredom. He wanted to talk to Roman again, but he didn't know what to say, or how to even start.

Roman, who was also bored out of his mind, walked over to the piano in the dorm room, and started playing. He was insanely good at it. His mother taught him ever since he was able to walk. After she passed, he basically taught himself. He needed something to remember his mother by, this being it. He remembered her sitting him down on the bench, putting her hands on top of his, and began to move them across the keys, softly singing along to the melody. 

Virgil, wondering where the piano came from, stood from his bed and walked over to the door. He hesitantly opened it, and saw Roman playing it. Virgil turned a slight shade of red again, and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, listening to him play.

Roman smiled softly as he looked down at the keys, unaware of Virgil listening. 

When the song finished, Roman sighed, and looked down at the keys for a bit. He imagined his mother's and his hands there, playing another tune. Roman teared up slightly, desperately wanting to see her again.

Virgil looked at how he stared at the keys, knowing the look too well. He's seen it on many other orphans, as they looked at whatever they had left of their parents. Before thinking of what he was saying, he said; 

"I'm guessing you've lost someone too?"

Roman stunned, looked up at Virgil. He thought of how to change the subject, not in the mood to talk about his mother.

"I, uhm--"

"How long have you been there..?"

Virgil knowing he wasn't ready to discuss it, let it go. "About two minutes or so, I guess."

"Oh, so you were watching me most of the song?" Roman asked.

Virgil turned a bit redder, embarrassed at the response.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds creepy-"

"But, yeah, I suppose-?"

Roman took a good long look at Virgil. Not able to hold back his thoughts, he blurted out;

"Wow, you're an emo nightmare--"

Virgil bit his lip to hold back a laugh. Failing at that, he laughed as he said "Yeah, I get that a lot--" He shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets, his cloak hood falling down.

"Well, it's true. Gotta say." Roman said with a slight smile.

"Believe me, I'm aware." Virgil said with another laugh.

Once again not able to hold it back, Roman said; "It's kinda cute, not gonna lie." with a small smirk on his face.

Virgil turned even redder at that. "Never thought a member of the royal family would call my fashion sense 'cute-'."

Roman was a little stunned and disappointed at the response. "Thanks for the sterotyping." Roman said with an eyeroll.

"Sterotyping?" Virgil asked. "You are from the royal family, are you not?"

"Unfortunately." Roman said as he looked away."

"Damn, a lot of people I know would kill to have your status--" Virgil said. "And here you are complaining about it."

Roman bit his lip.

"I won't ask about it though, seems like it'd be a touchy subject anyways." Virgil added.

His mood decreasing, Roman looked down at the piano keys again. "Yeah, thanks."

"Mhm..." Virgil said. 

Another awkward silence grew between the two.

Virgil regretted what he said, but also wondering why Roman seemed to hate being a royal.

Roman staring at the keys, put a hand on his pocket, starting to tear up more again. 

"Umm, I'ma go-- somewhere--" He quickly said as he stood from the piano bench, heading towards the dorm door.

"Very specific," Virgil said, still leaning against the door frame. "But, alright--"

Roman slammed the door behind him, and ran down the stairs and outside to the back of the school.

Virgil started to get paranoid. _Where was he going? Why was he in such a rush?_ Virgil, not wanting to seem like a creepy stalker, made a crystal ball appear in his hands. Using it, he ~~spied on~~ watched Roman, who was at the bottom of what looked like an abandoned lighthouse. 

Roman walked up the stairs inside. When he reached the top, he pulled a broken necklace out of his pocket. Tears falling down his face, he clutched the necklace tightly and walked to the edge of the lighthouse. 

Virgil, who was watching all of this happening, began to panic, and quickly teleported behind Roman. But he was too late.

Roman jumped down.

Virgil tried to scream, but couldn't. He rushed over to the edge and used his magic to catch Roman's fall before he hit the ground. Thankfully, he succeeded.

Roman stunned, wondering why he hasn't hit the ground yet, tried to move. "W-wh--"

Heart pounding, Virgil sighed of relief and carefully placed Roman on the ground.

"Who's there and how the hell did you know I was gonna be here..?" Roman said, quickly standing and looking around.

Virgil teleported down behind him, his arms crossed and obvious panic built in his eyes. Shaking due to trauma of seeing him jump, he walks towards Roman slowly.

Roman turned around and looked in Virgil's direction. "Oh. You.-"

"Guilty." Virgil said as he stopped in front of Roman, arms still crossed and shaking. "Wanna explain why the hell I had to save your life?"

Roman didn't know what to answer, he was overwhelmed and shaking. He looked down, tears still falling.

Virgil rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, that came out too roughly--"

"Its.. none of your concern, Virgil..honestly.." Roman struggled to say. 

"Yeah. I'm aware." Virgil said.

"But I guess, I could say.. thank you- for being my 'knight in shining armor.." A slight smile crawled across Roman's face.

Virgil slightly blushed and looked away, shocked Roman wasn't going to yell at him for ruining his suicide.

"Err- It was nothing, would've done it for anyone--" Virgil said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But, why--?"

"Why what-?" Virgil replied.

"I've already treated you terribly when you just got here, and I didn't even give you a chance..."

"Why would you save me-?"

"Uhm--" Virgil struggled to think of something to say. "It was just the right thing to do, I guess?"

"Also, I've attempted it myself.. And I'm glad someone was there to save me." Virgil looked down.

"Who?"

"Who it was, doesn't matter." Virgil grabbed one of his arms with the other. "But, let's just say it was someone I cared a lot for.."

"I see, someone you loved." Roman looked at him.

Virgil looked back at him. "Mhm.."

Roman walked closer to Virgil, and hugged him.

Virgil turned a bright shade of red. "Err, okay okay--" He squirmed out of Roman's arms after a bit.

"So, you just attempted suicide, and got saved in under a minute." Virgil said. "You, good?" 

"I guess, _sinceyou'rehereafterallofthat_ \--" Roman mumbled quickly.

"What was that?" Virgil said, not understanding what he said.

"Nothing-" Roman said, also starting to turn red.

It was at that moment, they knew they both started to crush on each other.


	3. A New More-Than-Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyhey! Sorry this is out super late!! I'll try to post more frequently! ^^'
> 
> !! Warnings !!
> 
> !! This chapter includes major swearing. Also Virgil swearing in French, and possibly Latin. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, I recommend you do not read this chapter !!

After talking for a while, Roman was about to walk away back to the school, when he heard his phone, on the ground, and saw many notifications of girls he flirted with earlier that day. 

"Shit." He'd mumble to himself, but loud enough for Virgil to hear.

"What-?" Virgil would ask, as he looked on the ground at his phone. "Jesus, how many girlfriends do you have?" He'd say as he read the notifications to himself. He started to slightly die inside at the fact that his new crush might be taken, by a dozen girls, no less.

"I don't have any?" Roman would say in more of a questioning tone.

  
"Oh really? Who's texting you so much then?" Virgil would ask, his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Just some stupid annoying girls who probably just want to be with me because I'm royalty." Roman would say, rolling his eyes at the thought. 

"Ah." Virgil responded as if he completely understood. 

"I'm just messing with them, I haven't exactly found my prince yet, and I probably never will, so.. I just, do this.-" Roman said carelessly, looking away from Virgil. 

Virgil, slightly confused at what he said, asked; "You mean princess, right? Or..."

"No, I don't.-" Roman said, shaking his head, when he suddenly gasped to himself and covered his mouth, realizing he just revealed his secret. "Oh god, I need to shut my mouth."

Virgil slightly perked up at that, now aware that Roman is single AND gay. _Maybe I do possibly have a chance. Sweet._ "So, nobody knows that you're..." He let his sentence trail off, not wanting to say his secret aloud. 

"Yeah, I'm gay." Roman would say, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And you haven't told anyone?" Virgil said, looking at him.

"Well, you.-" Roman said-- 

"Other than me." Virgil interrupted. "I mean on purpose."

"No, I never bothered to, I was just worried about what would happen to me.." Roman said, not looking at Virgil in the eye.

"Like what? What could people possibly do? Hunt you down with pitchforks and torches?" Virgil said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Roman chuckled at that. "No, its not important honestly.-" He finally looked up at Virgil.

"Well, take it from someone who was worried about the same thing." Virgil looked directly at him. "It's, better to embrace it."

Roman looked back at him, making eye contact and starting to slightly smile. "Thanks, just kinda glad to have a friend here.-" 

"What, you didn't have any other friends other than your fangirls?" Virgil asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Other than friends who use you for money, embarrass you, and spread rumors about you, no not really."

"Oh--" Virgil said. "Sorry to hear that.."

"It's fine..." Roman replied, looking away.

Another awkward silence grew between the two.

"Well, if it's any consolation, your secret's safe with me." Virgil finally said, slightly smiling at Roman.

"Thanks, emo nightmare." Roman said, looking back at Virgil.

"Well, I'ma get a new coffee to make up for the one that ruined your clothes--" Virgil said, starting to walk away. "So, see ya?"

"Y'know what, I could use one, so mind if I join?" Roman said back, already starting to follow him.

“Oh, sure.” Virgil said back.

They walked back to the school’s cafeteria, and Virgil casually bought another coffee at the same place he was insulted by his new friend. People around them stared and whispered at the two. Virgil, who had intense anxiety, pretended to not notice the students staring. Roman noticed Virgil looking a tad worried and slightly frowned. 

"Hey, Emo, you alright?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm good.--" Virgil said back as he picked up his drink, obviously lying.

Roman noticed the people staring and started to glare at them. Which, once again, led them to look away, or down at their phones. Virgil threw his cloak hood over his head and sipped his coffee, looking away from everyone. Roman frowned again at that. 

"Wanna go to the dorm or something?" Roman said, a little concerned.

"Err, yeah--." Virgil said back.

  
  


Roman grabbed his coffee and started walking back to the dorms with Virgil, ignoring people slightly looking up from their phones. One girl that they pass by glared at Virgil and scoffed. Virgil turned around to look at her, and glared back, wondering what the hell he did already. The girl caught up to them, and touched Roman’s shoulder. Roman stopped and turned around, Virgil doing the same.

“Hey RoRo, did you seriously cancel our date for the guy that spilled coffee on you?~" She said flirtatiously, twirling a lock of her dirty blonde hair as she smirked at him.

  
Virgil stared at Roman, wondering if he lied about being single and straight. Roman, in response, just stared back at the girl stunned. He had forgotten he set up another date today. Virgil turned back in the direction of the dorms and walked off, without saying a word. He passed a trash can near the top of the stairs, which he threw his half-drunk coffee in. Meanwhile, the girl talking to Roman bit her lip in a wannabe-cute way and said;

  
"How about that date?~"

  
Roman sighed, and walked with the girl out of the school, regretting his life choices.

A few hours had passed, and Roman was annoyed and exhausted. He walked over to the dorm, the girl with him. She walked in to say goodbye. Inside, Virgil was laying back on the couch, listening to music (with headphones on this time). He scrolled through his phone, pretending not to notice Roman and his ‘friend’ walking in. The girl looked over at Virgil and created a wicked smile. 

“Tonight was great Ro, thank you..." She said to Roman, blushing. She walked closer, and kissed him. Virgil, who had looked up from his phone for a second, rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, get a room." he said in response. 

Roman pushed her away.

“Get the hell out of here Carly.”

That led Virgil to completely look up. He raised an eyebrow, wondering if ‘this dude was single and gay or not.’

The girl, whose name was Carly, didn’t do anything. She just stood there with a smirk on her face, not thinking at all of walking out. Roman sighed and grabbed her wrist. He dragged her outside of the dorm into the school’s hallway. He let go of her wrist, and walked back inside, slamming the door on her. He sighed once again and rubbed his eyes.

“What a sight.” Virgil said aloud.

“Sorry.” Roman said back, really apologizing to himself for ever agreeing to do any of this.

“For letting her come into the dorm? That’ll take some time for forgiveness.” Virgil said sarcastically.

“But, let me get this straight.” He once again said, placing his headphones around his neck whilst standing from the couch. He crossed his arms and looked straight at the exhausted Roman.

“Good luck with that.” Roman mumbled loud enough for Virgil to hear. Ignoring his comment, Virgil said;

"You agree to take those chicks out on dates, even though you supposedly hate every one of them?"

Roman slightly nodded. "Mhm, I’ve been doing it for a while.."

Virgil looked down, hands on his hips. 

"Ok, pourquoi diable ai-je dû être jumelé avec ce gars?" Virgil said, in French, in an annoyed tone. 

  
  


"What-?" Roman said, not knowing an ounce of French.

"I swear in French and Latin instead of English." Virgil said, not looking up.

"Damn.-" Roman said in response.

"And by the way, you are a huge connard for doing this merde."

"A what??" Roman said, still hella confused.

"Un énorme trou du cul!" Virgil spat back in response.

"Oh my god, what are you saying?" Roman said, tiringly walking over to the couch.

"Et pourtant, j'aime ce mec." Virgil mumbled to himself.

"Whatever.-- I'ma watch Hamilton, I'm tired and exhausted and I need it." Roman said, sulking himself on the couch. Virgil sat on the floor in front of the couch, leaning against the bottom of it. Roman switched the TV on and Hamilton begun to play on Disney+. Roman looked down at Virgil on the floor.

"Sorry if this bothers you.-" He said.  
  


"Nah it's cool, let's just say I'm a huge theatre nerd." Virgil said, not looking up from the TV.

Roman raised an eyebrow and sat up a bit, slightly intrigued.

"Oh?” Roman, intrigued, sat up a bit. “Err, Heathers, Dear Evan Hansen, Six, Hamilton, Rent-?” He named other musicals when Virgil interrupted by clearing his throat. He, who was fluent in French, began to sing various theatre songs in the language. Roman, mesmerized, stared at Virgil as he chanted the lyrics in French. Not aware he was thinking aloud, he said; 

“Damn, _it’scutewhenyouspeakFre-_ '' He suddenly stopped himself, realizing what he said. Virgil, who heard his thoughts, stopped as well and turned a bright shade of red.

"Huh-?" He said, no other sounds being able to escape from his mouth.

"Alright, sorry sorry, nevermind. We should enjoy the movie, eh?" Roman said, praying to himself Virgil would forget what he had said. 

"Uhm, yeah--." Virgil said back, pulling his hood over his head to hide his red face.

Roman, who was in a much better mood, goes into full 'theatre kid mode', standing and singing loudly to the lyrics of _My Shot_. Virgil covered his ears. 

"Oh god--" He said, hands buried in his ears.

Roman laughed. "Sorry not sorry, Emo~"

Virgil groaned and shot him back a glare. 

Roman laughed again. He smirked for a bit, but then his smile softened a bit. 

"I'll stop if you want, Virgil." He said, not wanting to piss off his roommate again.

"No, it's fine, don't let me ruin it for you." Virgil said back.

"Eh, I will." He said.

Virgil grew mad at himself, he found Roman screaming the lyrics adorable honestly. Roman sat back down on the couch, which Virgil moved to from the floor. He still mouthed the lyrics as he moved closer to Virgil. In response, Virgil turned a lighter shade of red again. He turned bright red, however, when Roman wrapped his arm around him. Virgil slightly gay-panicked inside but wouldn't say anything, because of obvious reasons. _Guns And Ships_ began to play from the TV and Virgil started whispering the lyrics to himself, in French.

"Je prends ce cheval par les rênes en train de faire Redcoats plus rouges avec des taches de sang. Lafayette..." He mumbled.

Roman slightly heard Virgil and he started to laugh softly. 

"That's impressive, Emo."

Virgil remembered he wasn't alone, and became embarrassed out of his mind. His face turned red once again.

"Uhm, you okay-?" Roman asked in response to Virgil's red face.

Virgil groaned and sank his head into his lap.

"Virgil, I won't tell anybody about this if that's what you're afraid of.-" Roman said, hoping to make his roommate feel a bit better.

Virgil mumbled back; "That's not exactly it.--" 

"I find it adorable." Roman said, as he smirked a bit. 

Virgil quickly lifted his head and looked right at Roman, his face even redder.

"Haven't even known you for a full day, and you're already flirting with me?" Virgil said, looking away after.

Roman himself turned a bit red.

"Oh uhm, no, I'm jus-" He stopped himself and moved his arm away from Virgil, crossing them after. 

"I guess I'm just trying to be friendly? Feels like I finally made a real friend..-" Roman said. 

Virgil looked back, he wanted to say something, but nothing slipped out. 

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.." Roman said again.

"Nonononono, it's fine--" Virgil quickly said, not knowing what else he _can_ say. He then cursed himself in French under his breath.

"Alright, uhm.--" Roman said as he stood from the couch, _Hamilton_ not even done. He walked over to his dorm room, and looked back at Virgil. Virgil looked back at him, making eye contact.

"Thanks again, for saving me.-" Roman said, smiling weakly. 

"Erm, yeah.-" Virgil said back, breaking the eye contact slightly.

Roman walked in his room and closed the door behind him. Virgil sighed and switched off the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyhey! Thanks for reading! Here are the translations from Virgil speaking in French! ^^
> 
> !! Swear Warning !!
> 
> "Ok, pourquoi diable ai-je dû être jumelé avec ce gars?" = "Okay, why the hell did I have to be paired with this guy?"
> 
> "And by the way, you are a huge connard for doing this merde." = "And by the way, you are a huge asshole for doing this shit."
> 
> "Un énorme trou du cul!" = "A huge asshole!"
> 
> "Et pourtant, j'aime ce mec." = "And yet, I like this guy."
> 
> "Je prends ce cheval par les rênes en train de faire Redcoats plus rouges avec des taches de sang. Lafayette..." = "I'm taking this horse by the reins making redcoats redder with bloodstains. Lafayette..."


	4. The Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyhey! Here's another chapter! Sorry it's a little short, I just wanted to get something out, I hope you enjoy though!
> 
> !! Warnings !!
> 
> !! This chapter includes a lot of angst, and very very slight swearing. (Just one word however, and only once.) If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, I recommend you do not read this chapter !!

That same night, when Roman was asleep, Virgil sulked in his dorm, listening to music. He was about to pull some eyeshadow out of his pocket, when he, along with his makeup, pulled out a piece of paper. On it was a picture of Virgil and Janus at about 14 years old, precisely from two years ago. In the picture, Virgil was clutching Janus’ arm, smiling brightly. Janus, smiling just as widely had his arm up as he took the picture. 

He had printed the picture out twice, so that him and Virgil would both have a copy. Virgil never removed the picture from his sight, unless it was sitting safely in his pocket. 

Virgil rubbed his thumb over paper and sighed, ripping it down the middle, separating himself in the picture from Janus. He stood, and walked over to the balcony in his room. He crumpled up the half with Janus and shoved it in his pocket. Meanwhile, he studied the half of himself and dropped the picture off the balcony, which started to fly in the wind. Virgil turned around to walk back in his room, but his pocket got stuck in the door handle, which led the crumpled half of the picture to fall to the floor. He sat back down on the floor and plugged his headphones in, listening to music again.

The picture that had the younger version of Virgil caught itself in Roman’s window. Roman, who wasn’t even fully asleep at this point, noticed it. He walked out of bed and grabbed the picture before it flew away again. He studied it, and realized it was a picture of his roommate, younger obviously. He quickly walked in Virgil’s dorm, not bothering to knock, and found his roommate sitting on the floor, headphones in. He walked over and tapped his shoulder, causing Virgil to slightly jump. 

“Hm?” he said, as he took off his headphones, wrapping them around his neck.

“Uhm, what’s this?” Roman asked, kneeling down a bit to get to Virgil’s level on the floor. He showed him the picture, which Virgil had just tried to dispose of. 

“I-” Virgil stuttered out, wondering how his roommate had gotten the photo. “Where did you get that-?” He asks, now looking at Roman.

"It somehow got caught on my window--." he replied innocently. To that, Virgil rolled his eyes, mumbling, “Of course it did.” to himself. 

“Well, it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Virgil assured him, which Roman frowned at, giving a look that said ‘ _whatever-this-is-you-can-tell-me_ ’.

"Virgil-." Roman said out, growing even more curious of the photo.

"I said it's nothing, just throw it out or something." Virgil interuppted, now looking away from his roommate, straight ahead to where he was sitting, slowly about to put his headphones back on.

"What's so bad about a photo of you when you were younger-?" Roman impatiently said, trying to hold in his curiousity.

"I won't say it again Roman. Just leave it." Virgil spat out, his tone full of annoyance, but hardly any bite.

Roman sighed. "Okay, Fine. Whatever." he said, giving up on his curiousity. As he slowly stood back up, he noticed the other half of the picture that had fallen out of Virgil's pocket, crumpled up. Roman slightly cocked his head to the side, as he walked over and picked it up. Virgil looked up and groaned to himself. _Bloody hell._ Roman un-crumpled the picture and studied it, showing another young man, about Virgil's age in the other picture, smiling as he held his arm up, obviously showing he took the photo. 

"So-- old boyfriend of yours--?" Roman assumed, still looking down at the picture, not looking up at Virgil. Virgil in response just grumbled to himself in annoyance. 

Roman connected the photos together to reveal the whole picture.

"Erm.. He's attractive. You both look happy--." Roman said, finally looking up to see Virgil walking over to him.

"Yeah, from two years ago." Virgil spat back again, his tone containing more bite this time. He snatched both halves of the photo from Roman, and used his own magic to turn them both to ashes. He let the ash seep through his fingers onto the floor. Roman stood there stunned, until he remembered.

"Right. You have magic." he said blankly. 

"Mhm."

"Perfect."

"Why do you say it like that?" Virgil said, not looking up at him, his eyes glued to the ashes on the floor. "I mean, if I didn't have it your ass would've been dead by now." he said, not trying to be rude, but obviously failing at doing so.

"I guess. which I thank you for that." Roman said, finally looking up at Virgil, who did the same, making eye contact.

"Mhm.." Virgil said, not knowing what else to do or say at the moment.

"But you're just lucky to have it, that's all-" Roman said, quite annoyed at the fact that he didn't have magic abilities.

"I guess--." Virgil said back.

Roman sighed, his head spinning with thoughts. Taking from the photo of Janus, and Virgil's recent remarks and moves earlier that night, he decided not to try and make any moves or flirt with him, because he felt like it would make Virgil uncomfortable. And losing him was the last thing Roman wanted. However, not showing his feelings to Virgil was the second last thing he wanted. He didn't want to take any risks, he'd just hope their relationship stayed stable enough to the point where he could finally reveal his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (The picture is made by stxrrya1y btw!   
> she'ssotalentedatlikeliterallyeverythingincludingwriting,sogocheckheroutlol)


	5. The Vent In The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elloello! This chapter takes place 4 months or so after chapter 5! Just a heads up. Apologies for the inconsistent posting as well.
> 
> !! Warnings !!
> 
> !! This chapter includes self-criticism, panic attacks, swearing, and heavy angst. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, I recommend you do not read this chapter !!

It's been four months since we last saw our protagonists, and they quickly went from enemies to best friends. Roman stopped flirting with girls and breaking their hearts, and overall just paid a lot more attention to his and others' lives. His feelings for Virgil increased rapidly, and vice versa. He decided to build enough courage up to ask Virgil to the Spring dance, which was more of an elegant ball than a modern dance. Roman was a bit anxious, the last thing he wanted was to ruin their friendship. But he let his ambitions take over his anxiety. For the most part, that is. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? Virgil doesn't feel the same? Virgil gets a little creeped out? _Virgil gets so disgusted that he ends up breaking their friendship forever and let Roman regret his life choices for the rest of his life and possibly break him for eternity as if his life wasn't shitty enough?_

Okay, Roman was scared. He'll admit that.

But he had to try, if he didn't act on his feelings now, he'd regret it for the rest of his life. Especially if Virgil felt the same way. He knew Virge wasn't exactly the 'type' to confess his feelings first. Which is why Roman felt he had to. Like it was his destiny or something. So, while walking and talking with Virgil in the school hallways, Virgil looking down at his phone and talking about whatever, Roman decided this would be the perfect time. Hopefully. Maybe. Or not. Not at all. _WorsttimingeverRoman_.

After Roman blankly agreed with whatever Virgil was saying, not paying attention at all due to his thoughts clouding up his mind, he softly sighed, and asked the big question;

_ "Virgil, will you be my uh, boyfriend-?" _

_ Virgil's head shot up from his phone, and looked at Roman with full disgust.  _

_ "Ew, what the hell Roman? Of course not. You know I'm still moving on from Janus, and now, I'd rather be with that motherfucker than you right now. Not like you called me an emo FREAK months ago. You completely ruined this friendship, and whatever we had is over. Goodbye forever Roman.." _

_ "Roman..." _

_ "Roman." _

_ "Roman!" _

**"Roman!"**

Roman shook his head and found himself face to face with Virgil. He must've zoned out, and thank god he did. Thank God it was just a daydream- or, a day-mare.

"Err, sorry, yeah V?" Roman stuttered out, trying to forget that horrible fantasy he just thought of.

"You're really off today, you know?" Virgil said, a worried face on. and thankfully not a disgusted face.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's nothing." Roman said back. It's not nothing though, Virgil my dear. "Sooo, anybody ask you out to the dance yet stormcloud?" Roman said, almost forcing a smile.

"You know I hate the dances, Princey." Virgil said back rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Charlie-Frown, I KNOW! BUT SERIOUSLY-" Roman complained back, feeling a little better. "Are you even going?"

"Well, only if someone asks, because I'll feel bad if I say no." Virgil said back, not looking up from his phone. "Otherwise, I'll just be binge watching Disney or something in the dorm." Virgil slightly looked up from his phone. "Bet you got asked out a dozen or so times though" Virgil said, a slight forced smirk on his face.

"Yes, I have.-" Roman said, this time with a disgusted face on. "Everybody wants me to go with Carly." he said rolling his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised." Virgil said, looking back down on his phone.

"Yeah-" Roman said, now finally building up the courage to ask. "Virgil, can I ask you something--?"

"Mhm?" Virgil hummed, looking up from his phone, giving Roman his full attention.

"I uhm..." Roman struggled to find the words. "Will, you er-"

"Will I..?" Virgil asked, curiously.

"Uhm.. Y'know what..I'll ask you later..." Roman sighed, disappointed in himself.

"No, what is it?" Virgil said. "You can't just build up my curiosity and say 'I'll ask you later'."

"Nonono it's fine, I'ma go, uhm, see ya-." Roman said, and quickly rushed into the nearest room, which happened to be the library, the last place he would EVER go.

Knowing this, Virgil quietly followed behind, ignoring the school bell going off for other students to go to classes. The teachers mostly taught everything Virgil already knew about magic, so he skipped classes every day. The teachers didn't really care anyway, they never noticed he was always absent, and they never seemed to confront him about it. Which was quite strange, but Virgil wasn't one to complain about that. Anyway, as soon as Virgil snuck into the library, he saw Roman pacing between two large bookshelves. Virgil quickly hid behind a large pillar and listened to what Roman was saying.

Roman looked around to make sure nobody was listening. He didn't see the well-hid Virgil however, so he sighed loudly and talking aloud to himself.

"So, you had the opportunity to ask him, to tell him that you love him? BUT THEN TURNED INTO A COWARD AND RAN OFF." Roman yelled to himself, unaware of the shocked Virgil listening in on his rant. "He would've said no more likely.. Probably." 

Virgil slightly peeked from behind the pillar, making sure he was hearing everything right.

"He wouldn't go with me, I'm too insecure and self absorbed anyway..-" Roman sighed, a hand in his hair and the other wiping his face of incoming tears. "Not to mention I'm such a bitch. But still. All I could've said was 'I love you, Virgil. Would you go to the dance with me?' THAT'S IT ROMAN, THAT IS LITERALLY ALL YOU HAD TO DO--"

Roman was cut off by someone's phone going off. His eyes widened as he looked around to see a stunned Virgil, who was staring back at him like a deer in the road. Virgil's heart pounded as he made eye contact with Roman, the driver, about to run him over. But Virgil didn't move. He stood there, heart pounding. Shitshitshitshitshit.

"How much.. did you hear..?" Roman finally said softly, heavily startled.

"I--.." Virgil stuttered. "U-uhm..."

"You heard all of that..didn't you..?" Roman whimpered like a sad puppy, tears building up in his eyes as he just stared at the eavesdropping Virgil.

_ Pounding heart. _

_ Sweating. _

_ Trembling. _

_ Shortness of breath. _

Virgil's chest pounded, and he swore he was about to pass out. 

"I..-" was all Virgil could get out. 

And that look on Roman's face didn't help at all.

And it was the last thing he saw as he sprinted out of the library.

Leaving Roman there.

Alone.

And his chest felt just as bad as Virgil's.

Except it wasn't a panic attack.

It was a heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahh, I myself have never experienced a panic/anxiety attack, so I hope I didn't make this too harsh. I literally just googled the symptoms so here we are


End file.
